


First Day

by wlwfixs



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, first day back at school, tagged as underage bc ur both in hs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlwfixs/pseuds/wlwfixs
Summary: You and Lizzie get ready for the first day of school. Workouts happen. Makeouts ensue.
Relationships: Lizzie Saltzman/You, lizzie saltzman/reader
Kudos: 26





	First Day

The air is warm and sticky. Sweat gathers at the back of your neck despite tying your hair out of the way, and a pesky group of gnats smacks at your cheeks. You hate how the humidity treats you, but it’s August. Oh the glorious month of August. 

School was starting and the air was still ripe with Summer. 

Although you weren’t school’s biggest fan, you didn’t mind. It was worth seeing Lizzie in her new sports bra and leggings. She likes to be color coordinated and today she is wearing a pale blue bralette that shows off her toned stomach as she tries to kick you in the head.

She almost did. Your vampire reflexes kick in at the last second and you lurch back, just a bit too far, and fall back on your butt. The wood is hard on your ass and you groan, eyes level with her matching blue leggings. 

“Ow, Liz!” 

Lizzie giggles as she leans down to take your hand and help you up. You sneak another glance at her body, shaking yourself off once you’re on your feet.

Lizzie notices. “This really is my color, right?” 

You open your mouth to answer, but Lizzie presses her finger to your lips. 

“You don’t even have to answer. If I look hot enough to distract you during a match then I know I look good.”

You roll your eyes and hold her hands, the two of you standing on the large platform in the early morning sun. 

Your watch pings and you look down, rolling your joined hands so you can see the time. You groan. “Sparrings over.” You really don’t feel like going to your first class because the teacher is notoriously difficult. 

Lizzie, remembering your complaints upon receiving your schedule, leans in for a light peck on the cheek. “I can still ask dad to change your schedule. He has, like, a total weak spot when I give him puppy eyes.”

She wasn’t wrong.

You considered it for a moment while you walked back to the main building, then decided that it would be best to try the first class. Just to see.

Lizzie squeezes your hand, smiling. “You’re gonna kick ass today, I mean it.”

“Thanks.” You squeeze back before letting go. Lizzie would own the school, as usual, so you weren’t too worried about her first day. 

Both of your outfits are laid out on Lizzie’s bed when you walk in. Josie is packing her bag for the day, uniform already on. She smiles at the both of you. “Morning. You two were up early.”

“I wanted an excuse to stare at Lizzie’s abs.” You say, looking at your outfit on the bed. 

She elbows you, starting to pull her leggings off. “Let’s grab a quick shower before breakfast.” She says.

Technically showering “together” wasn’t allowed, but you two always snuck into the same stall. 

After a brisk shower and a few extra minutes of kissing you head back to her dorm to get dressed. 

You decided to wear the generic uniform—plaid skirt, white blouse, navy blazer. Lizzie pops the top button with a wink. “In case I see you in the halls.” 

Josie faked a gagging noise, now nursing a cup of coffee on her bed. 

You take your cup from Lizzie, knowing she added the things you like. She was a perfectionist after all.

The three of you sit in silence until your watch beeps again. You grab breakfast with the twins.

Later, you stop at the little fork where you and Lizzie normally separate for classes. “See you for lunch.” You say, not quite ready to let go of her hand.

Lizzie grins. She’s excited to take on the day. “Love you.” You two share a kiss then part. 

Toward the end of the day you’re stretching in P.E. 

Lizzie comes in with a boy who looks confused. She touches his arm and says something, her brows furrowed. 

Sensing some tension you quickly weigh the pros and cons of listening in. To hell with it. You tune in on their convo. 

“You need to tone it down. You’re a new wolf, remember?” Lizzie isn’t usually snappy with the kids she gives tours to. You figure this guy must be acting too alpha on his first day and Lizzie is trying to keep him in check.

You lean down in a deep stretch, snapping back up when you hear her hiss, “I have a girlfriend and she’ll kick your ass. Actually, she’ll kick your ass after I kick your ass, so watch it.”

You try to walk over casually but once you make eye contact with the boy you can’t help snaking your arm around her waist. “Hey babe,” You kiss her cheek for good measure.

“Hi, angel.” She doesn’t hide her irritation but gladly leans in when you kiss her cheek.

“Who’s this?” You pretend to give him a once over, not caring that he narrows his eyes at you.

“A transfer student from one of the European schools.” Lizzie starts mocking his voice. “‘He used to be the alpha’, if you couldn’t smell it from a mile away.”

You nod, fingers drumming at her hip. “Wow, fancy. I’m sure Raf will help him with that.” 

She hums in agreement. “I have to finish his tour, but I’ll see you later, okay?” 

“Kay.” You head back to the group, chatting idly while you wait for class to start. At least you had Hope. 

——————

Outside the window of your dorm the sun is setting. You roll your pen up the desk, skimming your syllabi. After an hour of writing down the semester’s assignments and color coordinating them your eyes were starting to glaze over. There wasn’t any real homework to do except for your Intro to Magical History class, which you had already done. 

Feeling bored you rummage around your drawer and pull out a soft bralette and matching pair of underwear. After sliding your hand up your leg and seeing how smooth it is you send a text to Lizzie.

Beck’s with her boyfriend, will u come over?

After a brief moment the little bubbles pop up, then disappear. You squint, then jump as your phone suddenly rings with a facetime call. You answer it and prop your phone on your desk.

“Hey, sorry babe I’m still organizing—oh, you look hot.” Lizzie has stopped highlighting her bullet journal. She sets it down and gets up from her chair, grabbing something off camera. 

“What’re you doing?” You smile, leaning on your desk.

“Throwing a bag together, duh. My girlfriend is lounging in her underwear and just invited me over. I’m coming over.” 

You sit up, already thinking about the silk robe you’ll throw on once the call ends. 

“Okay, see you in a few.”

“See you.” The screen cuts to black and you jump up, lighting the candle she likes and switching your dainty string lights on. You literally zoomed to the bathroom to brush your teeth, having downed a blood pack before starting your work. 

Lizzie knocks on the door in record time. You pull it open, careful not to show yourself to anyone in the hall, and Lizzie slips in. She sets her bag on the floor and starts pushing you to the bed, giggling. She’s above you, fingers sliding around the pretty strap of your bralette while you kiss. Her white hair tickles your cheek. 

She’s warmer than normal, so you know she siphoned some magic before coming. 

“What’re you planning?” You ask between gentle kisses. 

“I’m not planning anything, Y/N.” She says innocently, fingers now playing in your hair. Suddenly, she loses her additional warmth.

Your eyes drift past her pretty face and you gasp. The ceiling is all stars. 

“I want to kiss you, but oh my god, I have to stare at this.” 

“I’m here all night, why don’t we just enjoy it?” Lizzie kisses you once before laying next to you.

You gently arrange your bodies together, staring up at the ceiling. The room is dark and bathed in a soothing blue, and you close your eyes to enjoy the feeling of her skin pressed to yours, then open them and marvel in the beauty she’s projecting above.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! i love lizzie and im sad there isnt more /reader fics for her  
> send me a prompt on tumblr @ rapsfics


End file.
